


Mi manchi, ricominciamo?

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: Ricominciamo. [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Finalmente Nico e Lewis provano a risolvere.





	1. Notti insonne

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che vi piacerà. Accetto commenti e critiche costruttive ma fatte con educazione.

Erano notti che non riusciva a dormire bene, a soli tre mesi dalla fine del campionato e dalla sua vittoria, seguita dal ritiro, non riusciva a dimenticare quello che aveva perso in quell'anno. L'elenco era molto lungo ma una cosa gli pesava più di tutte, quella era l'amicizia del suo Lewis. Non sapeva ancora quando Lewis era diventato il suo Lewis ma una cosa era certa, lo aveva capito e accettato in questo ultimo periodo. Era l'ennesima notte in cui singhiozzi silenziosi lo tenevano ancorato al cuscino sperando che sua moglie non sentisse nulla. Dopo aver capito che non avrebbe preso sonno decide di andare in cucina portando con se il cellulare avendo bisogno di contattarlo, non poteva più sopportare che le cose andassero così. Silenziosamente e con il cuore in gola vede il whatsapp di Lewis e decide di mandare un messaggio senza nessuna pretesa, sapeva che le possibilità che le cose si sistemassero subito erano quasi nulle.

NR -Hey amico, come vanno le cose?   
2.00

Inviando il messaggio nota che era molto tardi e sperava vivamente di non svegliare l'inglese in caso. Dopo un po' decide di tornare a letto aspettando il giorno dopo ma notando che non c'era nulla e nemmeno in tutti quelli successivi e così per più di un anno in cui tenta nuovamente.

NR -Accidenti Lewis, so che sei impegnato ma conosco anche la tua passione per i social, potresti anche degnarti di rispondermi no?  
13.42

Ancora una volta il suo messaggio scivola nel vuoto e senza nemmeno rendersene conto passano quasi tre anni da quel titolo vinto e quell'addio detto quasi in modo frettoloso e bisognoso del fatto che dovevano allontanarsi l'uno dall'altro.

Si stava stiracchiando vedendo che ormai era buio fuori e decidendo che avrebbe raggiunto la moglie a letto quando sente un bip al cellulare. Era tentato di lasciar perdere e controllare domani ma qualcosa lo spinse ad illuminare lo schermo e per un secondo il suo cuore produce un battito davvero doloroso leggendo sullo schermo il suo nome. Un nuovo messaggio da LewLew.

LH -Hey Brit. Non ci si sente da un po' eh?   
23.44

Con il cuore in gola accede subito al messaggio ridendo appena per il suo soprannome e sentendo il cuore in gola e il bisogno di rispondere immediatamente. Si risiede sul divano e si ritrova a sorridere come un stupido mentre legge il messaggio sperando che non sia solo uno occasionale.

NR -Ah bhe, senti da che pulpito LewLew. Se noti bene ho provato a contattarti più volte.   
23.46

Sperava non la prendesse come un'accusa perché non era davvero sua intenzione, non più. Voleva solo una cosa ossia riavere il suo Lewis nella sua vita.

LH -pfff più volte come no. Due volte hai il coraggio di chiamarle più volte?   
23.47

NR -certo! Perché tu continui a sbattere la faccia contro una porta se non si apre?   
23.47

LH -Mi conosci, per i giusti motivi sono ben disposto a farlo.   
23.48

Si morde il labbro e accarezza lo schermo pensando se chiederglielo o meno, decide che non ha nulla da perdere e allora digita.

NR -E tu eri il giusto motivo per rovinare il mio faccino?   
23.50

LH -Perché conosci un motivo migliore?   
23.51

LH -Hai da fare oppure ti va di restare a chattare un po' con me? Sono appena tornato dall'ennesima festa e non ho per nulla sonno.   
23.51

NR -Bhe l'unica cosa che dovrei fare è andare a letto, ma immagino che posso sacrificare qualche ora di sonno.   
23.53

Non avrebbe mai ammesso che sapere che non sarebbe andato via lo aveva rassicurato facendolo tranquillizzare. 

LH -Oh bene allora la nostra Brit. non ha paura delle occhiaie.   
23.55

NR -Posso sempre nasconderle in ogni caso e poi lo sai la perfezione del mio corpo mi precede  
23.55

LH -Tsk amico, nemmeno ci credo ancora che dopo due ore di gare avevi ancora i capelli come appena uscito da un barbiere.   
23.56

NR -Il talento naturale che cosa vuoi farci e poi ho notato che anche un certo Leclerc (che sottolineo in questo periodo insieme a Vettel ti ha un po' surclassato) sembra non sudare mai eh?   
23.57

Nota che la risposta tarda ad arrivare e teme di averlo innervosito per quello che aveva appena detto. 

NR -Lew, sai comincio ad essere un pò geloso di Vettel sembra aver preso il mio posto   
00.06

LH -Eccomi, scusa amico ero a fare una doccia veloce, spero che tu non sia crollato da nonnetto.   
00.27

LH -In ogni caso, come puoi pensarlo? Io e lui abbiamo un rapporto speciale ma io e te...   
00.27

NR -Sono qui e nonnetto lo sarai tu. In ogni caso, io e te cosa?   
00.28

LH -Io e te siamo un duo amico, insieme sempre e fino alla fine no? Da amici a rivali a qualcosa di indefinito.   
00.28

LH -E per la cronaca, oggi la vittoria è stata nostra, quindi come vedi mi sono più che ripreso.   
00.28

Una risata simile ad uno sbuffo esce dalle sue labbra scuotendo la testa, era sempre stato così e nulla lo avrebbe fatto cambiare. Era evidente e, onestamente, ne era anche felice.

NR -Tranquillo, lo sai che me ne occupo di queste cose, so bene che hai portato la mercedes alla vittoria e ti faccio le mie congratulazioni.   
00.30

LH -Già! Onestamente non saltare i miei messaggi, se li scrivo servono no? Altrimenti perchè me lo chiedi?   
00.30

NR -Non volevo saltarlo ma non capisco come prendere il tuo indefinito, tutto qui.   
00.31

LH -Eppure era il messaggio su cui avrei preferito ti soffermarsi sai?   
00.32

Era confuso e non sapeva che fare. Che cosa significava indefinito? Non era certo qualcosa che si poteva capire e nemmeno lui sapeva dargli una vera risposta. 

LH -Nico...   
00.35

LH- Maledizione ma perché? Perché non puoi semplicemente dire che sei orgoglioso di me? Perché non puoi dire che ti manco e che mi vuoi bene? Perché fra noi finisce sempre così?   
00.41

LH -Ok, forse è meglio andare, stammi bene Nico.   
00.43

NR -NO.   
00.43

NR -Ti prego Lewis, aspetta...  
00.44

LH -Sono qui amico...  
00.45

Sente due lacrime cadere vedendo che non era andato davvero. "Dannazione Lewis, non capisco più cosa mi fai." Lo sussurra lentamente e bassa voce concentrandosi sul messaggio.

NR -Lew, ti voglio bene e mi manchi, mi manchi davvero da morire dannazione! Non sono orgoglioso di te ma molto di più.   
00.47

LH -Ho bisogno di vederti.   
00.50

LH -Posso farti una video chiamata?   
00.50

Sussulta e si guarda attorno come se volesse che tutto fosse al suo posto e poi si controlla i capelli sapendo che, se lo avesse visto, lo avrebbe preso in giro fino alla morte. 

NR -Certamente, perché anche io ne ho bisogno.   
00.51

Tutto quello che scriveva, gli sembrava di vedere una maledetta ragazzina innamorata e doveva darsi un contegno, sussulta quando sente il cellulare e risponde immediatamente restando a bocca aperta nel vedere l'amico senza una maglietta. 

"Heyla Brit. sicuro di non avere sonno? Hai gli occhi arrossati e sembri imbambolato."

Accidenti a lui, le lacrime di prima e lo shock di vederlo così lo avevano già messo in difficoltà.

"Ma non hai freddo? " Lo sente ridere e si morde il labbro sentendo le guance arrossarsi.

"La prima cosa che vedi di me è che non ho una maglietta? " Alza il sopracciglio divertito e poi scuote la testa. "No amico, sto bene non preoccuparti."

Adesso che si erano chiamati sembrava che non avessero nulla da dirsi, o meglio, che non riuscissero nemmeno a parlarsi perché sapevano entrambi che di cose da dirsi ce ne erano.

"Ti manco?"

Sente il respiro accelerare, aveva sempre apprezzato l'essere diretto di Lewis ma in quel momento si sentiva così nervoso e vederlo così serio non aiutava.

"Ti manco Nico?"

"Si Lewis te l'ho detto mi manchi."

"No tu lo hai scritto, non detto."

"E che scelta ave-"

"Mi manchi anche tu, mi manca il nostro passato, e mi manca passare il tempo con te."

Si sentiva maledettamente stupido in questo momento, aveva l'opportunità di dirgli tutto e non riusciva nemmeno a spiccicare parola.

"Allora perché non mi hai mai risposto?"

"Avevo bisogno di capire delle cose Nico, cose con cui mi sono dovuto confrontare, cose che mi sembra di vedere anche nei tuoi occhi, sperando che non sia una mera illusione."

"Cosa, che cosa cerchi di dire Lewis? Non capisco."

Si sentiva inebriato, come se avesse bevuto da ore, ma non era spiacevole. Sentiva la testa leggera e una strana agitazione nel petto. 

"Non penso che te lo dirò attraverso uno schermo." Sorride e si morde piano il labbro "Nico, dobbiamo parlarne, ho bisogno di averti qui vicino a me."

Deglutisce ma qualcosa nello stomaco lo fa stare bene, una sensazione che sembra un misto di gioia e paura insieme, paura magari per tutti i castelli che si sta costruendo in testa. 

"Sai Brit, in una conversazione si parla, non si guarda sempre in basso, qualunque cosa di interessante ovviamente ci sia li." Fa una breve risata scherzando.

"Al prossimo GP, io ci sarò." Lo vede rilassarsi in un dolce sorriso, cosa che non vedeva da tanto, almeno non rivolto a lui.

"Sai, stranamente anche io ci sarò." Ride nel vedere Nico sbuffare anche se non arrabbiato.

"Dai Lew, lo sai che intendo."

"Si lo so, e credimi io sono impaziente quanto te." Torna serio e sfiora l'immagine di nico sul display del cellulare. 

"Lewis io-"

"Non vedo l'ora di vederti Nico, e non vedo l'ora di stringerti, ma non voglio chiarire le cose tramite uno schermo, quindi ci vediamo la prossima settimana. Adesso ti lascio andare anche perché sono praticamente le tre del mattino sai? Ho usato il tuo paio di ore."

"Non me ne importa del sonno." Lo sente ridere ancora e fa lo stesso anche lui sapendo che entrambi non volevano attaccare ma che non c'era una vera scelta. "Va bene allora, buonanotte LewLew."

"Buonanotte Brit." Riaggancia con un ultimo sorriso.

Si alza e si massaggia la spalla, non aveva notato che erano davvero le tre del mattino, il tempo gli sembrava essere volato e si sentiva così emozionato che sperava davvero che sarebbe riuscito a dormire. Si lava i denti e mette il pigiama sentendo un messaggio e aprendolo vede una foto di Lewis con una maglia del pigiama e un suo messaggio. 

LH -Prometto che sarò vestito quando ci vedremo, così riuscirai a spiccicare parola.   
3.16

Avvampa ringraziando che fosse solo un messaggio e non potesse vederlo. 

NR -Ma sta zitto e pensa a dormire altrimenti domani non ti alzi nemmeno.  
3.16

LH -Ahahah mi alzerò pensando alla tua faccia quando mi hai visto invece.   
3.17

NR -Mi arrendo, sei uno scemo patentato e ne ho l'ennesima prova.   
3.18

LH -Per questo mi hai definito unico?   
3.18

Bastardo, aveva letto eccome le sue interviste allora eh? Stranamente la cosa non gli da fastidio anzi, si sente felice come non succedeva da molto. 

NR -Ci sono taaaanti motivi per cui l'ho fatto amico.   
3.20

LH -Non vedo l'ora che mi spieghi questi taaaanti motivi allora Brit.   
3.20

NR -Puoi contarci Lew, lo farò stanne certo, devo dirti ancora una cosa prima di lasciarti.   
3.21

LH -Dimmi pure.   
3.22

NR -Mi sei mancato Lewis, ricominciamo?   
3.24

LH -Mi sei mancato anche tu biondo, si ricominceremo, anzi, abbiamo già cominciato.   
3.25

LH -Adesso devo andare davvero, buonanotte amico, ci sentiamo fra poche ore.   
3.26

Sorride coricandosi a letto leggendo l'ultimo messaggio di Lewis.

NR -Buonanotte a te LewLew, a presto.

Oscura il cellulare e sorride felice abbracciando il cuscino dopo tanto tempo senza lacrime ma con un sorriso che gli resta anche dopo che ha preso sonno, dopo tanto tempo tranquillo.


	2. Brocedes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie davvero a chi ha lasciato un kudos o un commento. Fanno sempre piacere <3

Non ci credeva quanto potessero passare lentamente i primi giorni di una settimana, andare in giro, vedere amici e passare il tempo con la famiglia. Non aveva poco da fare eppure sembrava che riuscisse a fare tutto troppo in fretta e che quando vedesse l'ora erano appena passati solo quaranta minuti o giù di lì . "Accidenti che devo fare perché il tempo passi un po' più velocemente?" Si stravacca letteralmente su una sedia a sdraio e ripensa un pò a quello che era avvenuto lunedì. Erano passati due giorni e lui non aveva mentito, anzi, aveva continuato a scrivergli in ogni momento possibile e forse qualcuno anche impossibile dato tutto il lavoro che c'era da fare. Purtroppo entrambi si erano sbagliati e la gara sarebbe avvenuta solo fra due settimane quindi ci sarebbe voluto ancora più tempo del previsto per potersi rivedere. "Accidenti dai Nico." Si passa le mani sul volto ancora scombussolato da quello che stava provando e dal fatto che ai suoi occhi non era nulla di sbagliato. Sapeva bene le sue responsabilità quali fossero ed era sicuro di aver amato sua moglie infinitamente ma qualcosa era cambiato nel tempo e quando tutto sembrava buttato alle spalle i messaggi di quella notte lo avevano scombussolato nuovamente dandogli una coscienza di se e di quello che sentiva ancora più forte.

"Nico esco due minuti con le bambine sei sicuro di voler restare a casa?"

La voce della moglie gli arriva del tutto ovattata anche se comprensibile.

"Si non preoccuparti e divertitevi ci vediamo stasera."

Sente la porta chiudersi, non aveva nessuno voglia di uscire, preferiva godersi quel leggero vento che gli accarezzava la pelle e i capelli e, chiudendo gli occhi, gli sembrava di sentire la mano del ragazzo che sicuramente aveva appena interrotto la sua fantasia. Decide di non precipitarsi a rispondere subito visto che dopo ieri pomeriggi non gli aveva più parlato per una stupide lite in cui lui doveva per forza mostrare il Lewis di sempre.

/flashback

LH - Secondo me non appena ci vedranno insieme non resisteranno a inventare storie su storie di quello che è successo e del perché ci parliamo nuovamente sai? Specie quando ti vedranno saltare fra le mie braccia.  
13.03

NR -Scusami? Chi ti ha detto che ti salterò in braccio? Non mi fai un po' troppo ragazzina? In ogni caso come gli abbiamo sempre detto non saranno affari loro.  
13.04

LH -Ti faccio esattamente come sei ahaha. Sono d'accordo, anche perché non penso che ci sia nulla di male se vieni direttamente alla scuderia.  
13.05

NR- E ci sarebbe di male in caso contrario?  
13.05

LH -NICOOOOO, sai bene che cosa voglio dire e sai anche che non mi importa di nessuno che non sia un biondo ossigenato e che non si creda di essere un top model.  
13.06

NR -Non ho la minima idea di cosa tu stia parlando ne di chi.  
13.06

LH -Sisi ok ahahah fingiamo che sia così. Davvero amico non vedo l'ora che arrivi giovedì della prossima settimana.  
13.07

NR -Lewis perché giovedì? Non vedi l'ora di scendere in pista e mostrare quello che vali?  
13.08

LH -Nico ma di cosa stiamo parlando fino ad ora?  
13.10

NR -Lewis io non sarò li prima delle qualifiche pensavo lo sapessi.  
13.11

LH -E come potevo saperlo dimmi un po'? Davvero non hai nessuna intenzione di raggiungermi prima di sabato?  
13.15

NR -Lo sai che non posso farlo, cosa credi? Anche io voglio vederti, mi sembrava evidente...  
13.17

NR -Lewis?  
13.23

NR -Oh andiamo, davvero vuoi comportarti così? Facciamo il gioco del silenzio? Nuovamente?  
13.24

NR -Ok, sai che c'è? Ci sentiamo quando cresci.  
13.33

/fine flashback

Sapeva bene che l'inglese c'era rimasto male e gli dispiaceva anche perché era ormai evidente per entrambi che non era solo per la loro amicizia che volevano vedersi, però non accettava questi sciocchi ricatti morali. Un secondo suono lo costringe a prendere il cellulare un po' sbuffando e vedendo che effettivamente i due messaggi appartenevano a Lewis ma erano uno più strano dell'altro.

LH -Nico...  
17.00

LH -...apri la porta!  
17.20

"Apri la por-" il secondo messaggio lo fa balzare dalla sedia sentendo che a momenti l'avrebbe spinta sul pavimento e si avvia alla porta senza smettere di leggere e aprendola stupito e lanciando un leggero grido quando vede un Lewis a braccia conserte sfilarsi gli occhiali da sole e alzare un sopracciglio divertito per la reazione di poco prima. 

"Eehm non è che posso entrare?"

"No, cioè si, ma no, che cosa-"

Lo vede entrare sentendo la sua mano scivolare dietro la schiena e sbattendo la porta con quella libera. Le labbra premute in un bacio che aveva tanto da dire o solo l'urgenza di un contatto che da troppo tempo ormai era mancato fra loro. Dopo svariati minuti si separarono per ritrovare l'aria che stava mancando e con un sorriso che si specchia negli occhi del ragazzo inglese, accenna una risatina restando ancora stretto a lui. 

"ciao"

"ciao"

La sua voce era così dolce e così diversa da quella con cui si erano scambiati gli ultimi saluti tempo fa. 

"Dimmi che Vivian non c'è perché non voglio ancora lasciarti andare."

Si morde il labbro passando il naso lentamente contro il suo. 

"No, lei non c'è, non tornerà prima di stasera."

Sorride finché non torna a guardare le sue labbra e un bisogno urgente di risentirle si impadronisce di lui, si ritrova nuovamente incollato alle sue labbra in una danza che coinvolge stavolta anche le loro lingue. Nemmeno si accorge di star camminando finché non si sente premere contro una porta che riconosce come la stanza degli ospiti. Aveva sempre immaginato questo momento ma non aveva pensato che si sarebbe sentito eccitato più che spaventato. 

"Lewis io-"

"Lo so Nico" un nuovo bacio "anche io voglio parlare ma non riesco a pensarci adesso." Sussurra prima di aprire la porta e ritrovarsi dopo svariati passi, in cui rischiavano di inciampare l'uno nei passi dell'altro, stesi sul letto e con una nuova scarica che lascia uscire un gemito dalle labbra di Nico, labbra che Lewis sta guardando con desiderio mentre passa un dito su di loro prima di reggersi sulle ginocchia e sfilarsi la camicia vedendo Nico fare lo stesso e ingaggiare una nuova lotta fino a che non si ritrovano nudi e ansimanti avvolti in parte dalle coperte e sentendo le mani lasciare scie bollenti che lentamente li accompagnano fino al piacere totale. Si stavano accarezzando e baciando dolcemente, l'urgenza di prima sembrava assopita e finalmente potevano parlare. 

"Ok, devo ammettere che non mi aspettavo tutto questo." Ride appena "non all'inizio o meglio non subito."

"Nico, devo ricordarti che fra noi ci sono stati anni e anni di eeehm, come posso dire, tensione sessuale?"

Ride e poi si stringe a lui sorridendo nuovamente. 

"Ciao" lo ridice con un tono dolce e passando le labbra sulla sua spalla. 

"Ciao" sorride e gli fa alzare la testa e premendo le labbra in un dolce bacio portando la testa di Nico sul suo petto.

"Come mai sei qui?"

"Perché te l'ho detto, volevo vederti, non potevo più aspettare."

"Sono felice, non me lo aspettavo." si stringe maggiormente a lui "che tu fossi qui intendo "sente una risata sotto il suo orecchio che lo fa sorridere a sua volta. 

"Ti sembrerà strano ma lo avevo capito."

"Ah sai non si sa mai" una nuova risata lascia le sue labbra mentre inspira il suo profumo e segue le linee del suo corpo con un dito "dove resti?"

"So cosa vuoi chiedermi, ma non posso rimanere qui con te. Sarò in un hotel qui vicino."

"Perché no? Lo sai che non ci sono proble-"

"Nico, si che ci sono" gli alza piano il volto "Nico, pensavo fosse chiaro, ma lo sarò maggiormente." Fa scivolare lentamente un pollice sulla sua guancia "lo sai che quello che abbiamo passato non è stato facile per nessuno, ma adesso posso dirti che se qualcosa non va e se non sai più cosa fare allora pensa a me, ci sono sempre per te. Nico, io ti amo, è per questo che non ho mai risposto prima, perchè avevo bisogno di capire e di immaginare come te lo avrei detto." Sorride "ammetto che mi hai semplificato le cose."

Deglutisce guardandolo e seguendo ogni movimento con scrupolo "Lewis-" lo vede irrigidirsi all'improvviso.

"Non sei costretto a rispo-"

"Lewis io-"

"Dico davvero, lo so che-"

"Lewis!" Gli poggia un dito sulle labbra "lasciami parlare, altrimenti come faccio a dirti che ti amo anche io?" Lo vede sorridere e baciare il suo pollice.

"Proprio come hai fatto. Adesso capisci perché non posso restare? Perché non sarebbe giusto nei suoi confronti."

"Lo so, e ti prometto che risolverò tutto."

"Allora ci vedremo sempre a Suzuka?"

"Non solo a Suzuka, ma in ogni momento che possiamo."

"Haha si, anche qui e ovunque potremo." Diventa più serio "chiariremo questo" indica il letto "e vedremo quello che ne seguirà."

Sorride e annuisce per poi ristringersi a lui.

"Però resta ancora un po'."

"Non me ne andrei mai, ho aspettato tanto questo momento."

"Anche io." Sorride e chiude gli occhi godendosi il momento sapendo che tutto quello che sarebbe seguito sarebbe stato bellissimo, spaventoso e difficile tutto in egual misura ma non c'era nessun motivo per non amare quella che sarebbe stata la sua nuova vita, certo con un matrimonio finito, un ragazzo assurdo ed egocentrico ma dolce e speciale che alla fine era tutto quello che, aveva capito finalmente, lui voleva.


End file.
